Three is Always Fun
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of triads, all under 450 words. 1-CharlieHarryDraco, 2-Dean/James II/Seamus, 3-Wolfstarbucks, 4-SiriusRemusKingsley
1. Distrust (CharlieHarryDraco)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task 9: Alt: Write about distrust.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Pairing: Harry/Charlie/Draco

x

 **Distrust**

 _Triad: Charlie/Harry/Draco_

They formed a triangle. Charlie's look of frustration would have been hilarious in different circumstances.

Harry and Draco's mutual glares were unwavering.

Charlie looked from one to the other. "You both said you wanted to do this. Were you lying?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "No, but obviously it was a mistake. Potter will never trust me."

"Malfoy won't trust me," Harry countered.

Charlie massaged his forehead. "The problem is you're both right, and I feel like a babysitter."

Harry and Draco tore their gazes away from each other to look at Charlie.

"I'm not sure why you're looking at me. I can't _make_ you trust each other."

"Maybe we should pretend this never even happened," Harry decided.

Draco flinched. "Am I that horrible of a person?"

Isn't that what you want?" Harry asked.

Charlie stepped in between the two. "Okay, that's enough. Let's talk about this reasonably. The first, _logical_ question is do we have feelings for each other? I know I care about both if you. Harry?"

"I care about you, Charlie."

"How do you feel about Draco?"

Harry didn't say anything.

Draco was ready to just give up and leave.

"Harry! What do you feel for Draco?"

"Attraction. And maybe more," Harry shyly admitted.

"And Draco? Your feelings?"

Draco was wide-eyed as he stared at Harry. "I care about both of you."

Charlie nodded decisively. "That's a start. Now, what do you two not trust?"

Neither of them answered.

"Cone on. If this is going to work, we need to talk about it."

Harry looked at the ground. "You two are going to get caught up in each other and forget about me. Then I'll be alone."

"Oh please. I'm the one that's going to be forgotten about. You two have the shared Gryffindor thing going on. I'm the Slytherin outcast."

"The only thing I have in common with either of you is Quidditch. You two share more interests," Harry argued.

"Draco, Harry, it seems you guys don't trust the fact that our feelings are real. All of the fighting and posturing is just a way to sabotage the relationship before it starts. Both of you think you'll be hurt, so you don't even want to try. I know I'm not interested in two cowards. Or am I?"

Draco and Harry locked gazes, sizing each other up.

Charlie just hoped he got through to them. It would be a shame to walk away without even trying.

 _(word count: 411)_


	2. Missing Piece (DeanJames IISeamus)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Slash September  
Pairing - DeanSeamusJames II (Character: James II)

 **Hogwarts:** Back to September:  
(scenario) Visiting Hogsmeade

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Showtime - Prima Donna - (dialogue) "We need you too."

 **Missing Piece**

 _Triad: Dean/James II/Seamus_

xXx

James ditched Albus. He might have felt bad, but Al was currently walking with Scorpius, and the two boys didn't need a tag-along older brother to hinder their fun.

He walked through Hogsmeade and saw the out-of-the-way shop. It was such an old place and no one from Hogwarts thought to explore it since it sold things most kids found boring, like antique watches.

Still, he looked behind him as he pushed open the door. The bell jingled, and he faced forward again, certain no one was paying him any attention.

When he was inside, a dusty smell overtook his senses, and his eyes watered slightly, but he still saw the older men standing against the left wall. The shopkeeper ignored James as he made his way over to the pair. "I'm here. Now what?"

Dean smiled. "I'm glad you came. We weren't sure you would."

James crossed his arms. "I was afraid if I didn't, you'd keep annoying me with letters."

Dean flinched. "Annoying you?"

Seamus took Dean's hand and the slight interaction broke James' heart, and he was even more certain he was doing the right thing. "James, you kissed us. You kissed both of us, and we can't pretend it didn't happen when it was so amazing."

"Why not?" James asked incredulously. "You have each other. You don't need me."

"We need you too," Dean whispered.

"That kiss sparked something," Seamus added.

Dean nodded. "We felt like something was missing from our relationship for a while, and we think _you're_ the missing piece."

"My parents—"

"Will hate us for corrupted their baby boy," Seamus interrupted.

"We'll handle it; we just want you."

James stared at both of them and realized they were telling the truth. He slowly nodded. "Okay."

Dean and Seamus shared nearly identical grins. "Okay."

James allowed them to pull him in between their hard bodies, and it just felt oh-so-right.

(word count: 317)


	3. Relaxation (JamesRemusSirius)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** Appreciate a Dragon Day  
Wash Your Dragon - Write about relaxing

 **Hogwarts:** Counseling  
Task 3 - Write about someone trying to help their friend or loved one.

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Welfare

 **Relaxation**

 _Triad: Dean/James II/Seamus_

xXx

"Relax," Sirius and James simultaneously commanded.

Remus glared at them. "I can't just relax. I need to find a job."

"Let us help," Sirius tried.

"Too bad there are no such things as welfare checks in the Wizarding world," Remus muttered.

James sighed. "I know you're worried."

"I can't find a job! I have the right to be worried."

"My uncle left me some money," Sirius said.

"And I have an inheritance," James supplied.

"You're not alone," Sirius added.

"Accept our help," James tried again.

"I don't want to be a burden."

James shook his head. "Never."

Sirius smirked. "Maybe we want to be your sugar daddies. Don't take that pleasure away from us."

Rumus blushed. "Sirius, don't say that!"

His look of mortification caused James to laugh. He lightly pushed on Remus' shoulder so the other boy fell down onto the couch. He sat down on Remus' left side, squeezing the werewolf's shoulder. "Let us take care of you."

Remus searched James's dark, chocolate eyes. "I'm not sure I can."

Sirius moved behind the couch to massage Remus' shoulders. "You're so tense; you need to loosen up a bit," he teased.

Remus moaned as his eyes drifted closed against his will.

"That sound is so hot," James groaned.

Remus huffed out a laugh. "A tree would turn you on." He opened his eyes.

James leaned over to plant a kiss on Remus' lips.

Remus angled his head and returned the kiss. He felt Sirius' hands leave his shoulders to dance their way down his chest, slipping under his shirt along the way.

Remus broke the kiss as Sirius nibbled on his earlobe. "Starting to feel relaxed," he gasped, adjusting himself in his trousers.

"Good," Sirius murmured.

Remus turned his head so Sirius' lips met his. James was busy getting Remus' trousers unbuttoned and sliding a hand underneath a waistband.

"We're going to get you even more relaxed," James promised.

And Remus put himself in their very skilled hands.

(word count: 329)


	4. Wildest Fantasy (RemusSiriusKingsley)

**Written for:**

 **Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Urge

 **Hogwarts:** Paint By Numbers  
Red 1. Kingsley Shacklebolt

 **Hogwarts:** Writing Club  
Love in Motion - Triad: Sirius/Remus/Kingsley  
Disney Challenge - Character 1. Woody: Write about overcoming a rivalry  
Showtime - 19. The Play - (color) Red

 **Wildest Fantasy**

 _Triad: Sirius/Remus/Kingsley_

xXx

Sirius and Remus glared at each other. Both of their faces were red as if they were doing their best to control their tempers and not get into an actual physical fight. James fought the urge to turn around and run away from the scene.

Sirius and Remus were best friends. It wasn't often that they fought with each other. But when they did, it was explosive.

It was just unreal that it was over a guy. James didn't think they had the same taste in men, but it wasn't the first time he was wrong.

"Kingsley and I belong together," Remus stated.

"Maybe in your mind," Sirius muttered, but it was heard loud and clear.

Remus' glare turned up a notch, and it was a good thing he didn't possess heat vision. "We both share a love of books. We're both close to our family. And we're both _mature adults_." The last part was meant as a jab and Sirius' endless childishness.

"Oh yeah, definitely, you two are obviously soulmates. Meanwhile, Kingsley and I are both Aurors. We both believe in bravery and fighting the good fight. We both firmly belong in Gryffindor, _unlike some other people_." Sirius got his own jab in, at the fact that Remus confided years ago that the Sorting Hat had trouble deciding between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for him.

"So, the only thing you two _really_ have in common is the fact you're both Aurors. That really makes a relationship," Remus said.

"Guys-" James tried.

"Stay out of it!" Remus and Sirius simultaneously snapped.

James took a step back. Hopefully, after everything was said and done, their friendship would survive.

X

Kingsley blinked when he walked into James and Lily's house. He was supposed to be meeting Sirius there, but what he walked in on was Remus and Sirius ready to kill each other with James looking on.

"Should I leave?"

All eyes turned to him.

"Finally, Kingsley, tell Remus that you and I are going out."

Remus looked at him imploringly. "You told me you had feelings for me. Was it a lie?"

Kingsley swallowed and looked at James for help.

"Don't look at me. You made them fall for you; you deal with it."

Kingsley took a breath. "Remus, it wasn't a lie."

Sirius took a step back, hurt shining in his eyes. "Oh, I see."

Kingsley looked at the disowned Black heir. "I like you, too, Sirius. I like both of you. I didn't mean to lead either of you on, but I was trying to decide who I like more."

Sirius and Remus shared a look, and Kingsley found _that_ a little nerving. A silent conversation seemed to pass between them.

"Do you think we can?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I don't want to lose him to you; I think this is the best solution," Remus replied.

Sirius nodded.

"What's going on?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius smirked. "We're overcoming our rivalry." He walked over to Kingsley and gave him a kiss.

Kingsley returned it for a moment before he broke it off and looked at Remus. The werewolf walked over and kissed him too.

When the kiss ended, Remus said, "We don't want to lose you, so we're going to share you."

Kingsley blinked. It was his wildest fantasy becoming a reality.

(word count: 550)


End file.
